Home
by EquestrianTillTheEnd
Summary: Here's a fanfic I wrote about Gareki, and I really hope you all enjoy it...I must admit though...I honestly don't know how to explain it. "No one knows me...for who I am... No one would care if I died... I'd just be...another person to fall victim to a crime... Something to watch in the morning... Just another face...that one would never bother to recognize." Ta-dah!


Ahhhh! Hi guys! Haven't seen ya'll in forever...I just said "ya'll"...wow...o-o

Annnnyway...  
This is a random fic I wrote for Karneval~

My babies. X3 Love this anime, probably my favorite...and Beyblade, oh Beyblade, how I miss you!...and Sword Art Online..and-

You probably don't want to listen to me go on forever about the anime I love...so...let's just get to the point.

This is fairly unedited, I fixed many mistakes, but I just needed to upload something...so...yeah...

Originally...it was going to be Madoka(which is why the beginning's fairly girly...)...remembering the time...when Gingka was murdered...but heeey...why not just switch it to Gareki, cuz he's amazing. :I

The ending's boring, and I honestly don't like this fic at all..but..whatever...*le sigh*

Disclaimer: Karneval and the characters in it do not, and never will, belong to me.

Enjoy^^

* * *

From the sky, pours rain, seeming to cloak the Earth in misery.

_Plip...Plop..._

I can see the drops landing on the window of the train I was currently aboard. The sky was crying, yet again, but no one comforted it...like no one comforted me...I was alone. Alone forever, nothing, no one would ever come to my rescue...never...

Memories will always haunt me...forever.

There seems to be no stop to this endless misery.

I look at my hand, only to see dark splatters adorning the leather glove.

..._When did I start crying...I wonder..._

I bring my hand up and wipe the tears from my face.

What am I doing crying? What is there to cry about? People have had worse...

It just hurts...it hurts so bad...the pain in my chest is agonizing...and tears still sting my eyes.

_I want to go home..._

Home?...What is home?

Home-residence: the place where a person, family, or household lives.

Is it really_ just_ where you live?

_Home is where the heart is_...

It's not where the heart is...that's just a way of thinking to comfort the weak...

_Right?_

I close my eyes.

Images flicker beneath my eyelids, holding me captive, chained, locked up.

_Never free from these memories that haunt me..._

My heart yearns for a place that I can call home...

_I want to go home..._

This word, _home_, it's so foreign...I don't trust it...

So I keep my heart locked away in the cage it was meant to be in.

_I throw the key away..._

My whole life so far has been a blur of pain, loss, death, and...depression...

It makes me angry...

Especially when I see the children laughing...They're so happy...

_Why can't that be me?_

Maybe I was meant to be alone...

Gareki-the lone one.

Maybe...it's just destined to be this way...

Since when did I start thinking about something as ridiculous as destiny anyway?

This _home_ stuff is starting to get to my head.

"Sir, I believe this is your stop."

My eyelids flicker open as I glance over to see who the voice belongs to.

_Just another human...that couldn't care less if I live or die. _

I sigh and stand up.

"Thanks," I mutter as I step off.

_No one knows me...for who I am..._

_No one would care if I died..._

_I'd just be...another person to fall victim to a crime..._

_Something to watch in the morning..._

_Just another face...that one would never bother to recognize._

-Seven months later-

"You guys are so annoying. Leave me alone." I growl as I pinch the bridge of my nose. They've been bothering me all day and I haven't even been able to read through the first page of this book.

"But Gareki, why won't you play hide and seek with us?" Yogi whines.

Nai sits on the floor looking up at me with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"I can't take this anymore," I mutter as I slam my book shut. I hop off the top bunk of the bed and land on the floor smoothly.

Yogi's face lights up, "So does that mean you'll play with us?" he questions happily.

Nai stares at me with those big sparkly eyes again, my eye twitches.

"Fine, whatever...damn animal."

_Maybe...just maybe...home really is where the heart is..._

* * *

I wrote this whole thing out at the end and it got deleted!

Curse you strange ways of the laptop!

Just kidding I love you Gingka! Yes I do! Yes I do! You're such a good bo-o-o

I named my..ehem...*coughcough* laptop*coughcough* Gingka...heh heh...

Ignore my strange antics, and please do not die from the stupidity and horribleness of this fanfic.

Love ya'll-I DID IT AGAIN!

See ya next time!

Signing out~

WAIT!

I deeply apologize for any brains cells that have been lost in the reading of the story...they will be forever burned into my memory and never be forgotten...rest in peace...brain cells...and possibly eyesight...u-u

*sob*

Oh brain cell #1264 I'll miss you! I already miss you so much! *sob* I don't know how I'll ever manage to survive life without you! *blows nose*


End file.
